Virtue
by AutumnLeavesFalling
Summary: Lucy learns a small lesson during Church service.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Pevensie's, I own a pretty cool Narnia poster though….

**Authors: **This one-shot is just to let you know that I'm still alive and haven't died in a ditch somewhere, I just have been too busy to write but I'm working on Part VII as we speak so yeah. Also I will posting another one-shot shortly. This is also slightly religious and short, I hope you like it though. Also the Psalm used in this is Psalm 147 from Psalms 150.

* * *

**I Hope You Enjoy:**

Lucy glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye, she had her eyes shut, her mouth moving quietly and her hands clasped together. Her other siblings and those around her were like this also, Lucy was spending yet another Sunday inside the stuffy white building, she would much rather be outside with the singing birds than inside listening to an aging man read from a large book.

'_Aslan, please let this be over shortly. I want to go check on my bird eggs.' _Lucy thought silently as she placed her eyes shut and listened to the Minister drone about two men that were thrown into a fiery furnace and survived because they kept their faith in Christ.

'_Patience and belief is virtue my child.' _She heard a familiar voice say warningly in her head, Lucy's eyes shot open and she glanced uncertainly around to see if anyone else had heard, they looked like they didn't.

"And now a Psalm, Psalm 147." The priest said, the people around Lucy opened their eyes and she glanced up and waited for the Priest to speak his psalm, her excitement jumping, he always read psalms at the end of his talk.

"_It is good to sing praise to our god;  
__It is pleasant and right to praise him,  
__The lord is restoring Jerusalem;  
__He is bringing back the exiles.  
__He heals the broken-hearted  
__And bandages their wounds." _the Priest said and Lucy felt her heart flutter, this was very similar to what her beloved Aslan had done for Narnia.

"_He has decided the number of the stars  
__And calls each one by name.  
__Great and almighty is our lord;  
__His wisdom cannot be measured.  
__He raises the humble,  
__But crushes the wicked to the ground."_ Lucy glanced at her two brothers and noticed they were paying more attention also, she glanced at Susan who was merely picking at her nails and fixing her shoulder length raven hair.

_"Sing hymns of praise to the Lord;  
__Play music on the harp to our God.  
__He spreads the clouds over the sky;  
__He provides rain for the earth  
__And makes grass grow on the hills.  
__He gives animals their food and  
__Feeds the young ravens when they call." _Lucy beamed and noticed that her mother was watching her with a curious cat expression but smiling none the less (for she had always had trouble getting Lucy to pay attention in Church)

"_His pleasure is not in strong horses,  
__Nor his delight in brave soldiers;  
__But he takes pleasure in those who honor him.  
__In those who trust in his constant love." _the priest continues, his hands waving excitingly in the air. Lucy looked at her brothers once more and noticed they were smiling much like she.

"_Praise the Lord, O Jerusalem!  
__Praise your God, O Zion!  
__He keeps your gates strong;  
__He blesses your people.  
__He keeps your borders safe  
__And satisfies you with the finest wheat." _Lucy suddenly heard a yawn and glanced and saw that Susan had shut her eyes in annoyance and had yawned, Lucy felt her heart sink, she thought this might trigger Susan's supposed forgotten memory of Narnia.

"_He gives a command to the earth.  
__And what he says is quickly done.  
__He spreads snow like a blanket and  
__Scatters frost like dust.  
__He sends hail like gravel;  
__No can endure the cold he sends!  
The he gives a command, and the ice melts;  
__He sends the wind and the water flows." _Lucy felt her heart thump even more. This was almost like what had happened on her journey to Narnia, Aslan had fixed everything.

"_He gives his message to his people.  
__His instructions and laws to Israel.  
__He has not done this for other nations;  
__They do not know his laws." _The priest spoke and Lucy let out a small squeal causing her mother and father to send her a disapproving look and Lucy slumped down.

"_Praise the Lord!" _The Priest cried.

"Praise the Lord!" The small audience replied back, including Lucy and her family. Everyone place their bibles behind them on the seats they had been seating in a few minutes before. Lucy shut her eyes.

'_Patience and belief is virtue my child!' _she heard the all too familiar voice say quietly in her head and she couldn't help but agree.


End file.
